That Day in the Marshlands
by Dodde
Summary: Cynthia thinks they're just going out to look for Pokemon, but Dawn decides to change the plans. FutaCynthiaxDawn


**AN: This story contains futa. Futa and smut. If you're into that kind of thing, carry on. If not, I advise you read something else. But, I don't know you and can't tell you how to live your life.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Pokémon. **

While battling a trainer along Route 208, Dawn had encountered what she believed to be the most adorable Pokémon she had ever seen: A Marill. To please her girlfriend, Cynthia suggested they take a trip to Pastoria's Great Marsh to try to find one for her to catch. The young, blue-haired trainer had passed through Pastoria to defeat the gym leader but never visited the marsh, so Cynthia figured it would be a nice date for the two of them. Unfortunately for the couple, the trainer's school was taking a trip to the marsh to study different types of Pokémon the same day they decided to go, and as a result the train was far more crowded than usual. To save room, and as an excuse to be closer to one another, Cynthia held Dawn in her lap with her arms around her slender waist.

Dawn leaned forward as she looked out the window at the passing landscape.

"How many kinds of Pokémon are out here?" the young trainer asked in awe, spotting a group of Bidoof and Psyduck huddled together near a small pond.

The train slowed to a crawl before eventually stopping. _"Area 4, Southwest Marshlands," _a pre-recorded woman's voice rang through the speakers of the car.

"It's hard to say," the older woman responded, tightening her arms around Dawn's waist and pulling her closer as a small group of kids moved about the cabin to exit the train, "because different kinds can be found depending on the weather and time of day, even what part of the marshlands you're in."

Dawn squirmed in her girlfriend's embrace, hardly able to contain her excitement. The movement rubbed Cynthia's jeans against her clothed member and elicited a soft groan from the champion, one that did not go unheard from the girl in her lap. Smiling wickedly, Dawn decided that the best way to pass the time would be to play a game.

"_Hard _to say, huh?" she asked, rolling her hips and placing an emphasis on the first word of her sentence.

Cynthia sucked in a breath. "Don't you dare. Not here," she hissed warningly between her teeth, pulling back from Dawn to try to readjust herself but it was too late. She could feel the warmth rising to her face and the noticeable stir in her pants. She squeezed her eyes shut and pressed her forehead to the window.

_Think about something else, anything else. Pokémon, training, naked Dawn-No! None of that!_

"That's her, isn't it? Champion Cynthia?"

Cynthia clenched her jaw and turned away from the window, opening her eyes to meet the beaming, shining faces of four boys, all shifting eagerly where the stood in hopes of getting advice from one of the best Pokémon trainers in the region. She tried to offer them a smile in return but it ended up contorting as Dawn rocked in her lap, surely giving her a questionable, if not frightening, expression.

"H-Hey, guys," she managed to say, her voice more strained than she thought it would be. She cleared her throat and breathed deep. "Remember while you're out here today that you don't have to catch the most Pokémon..." Another gyration from Dawn had her swallowing a moan before continuing lamely, "the most Pokémon, er, in order to be a good trainer. Wha-What matters most is that you raise and love your Pokémon with as m-much affection as possible and to show them the same, uh, respect as you would like to receive."

The group stood in silence for a few moments before nodding collectively and walking past them. A confused muttering of "Is she always that sweaty?" could be heard from one of the youngsters as they disappeared to the back of the train car. Had Cynthia not been so preoccupied with trying to prevent coming completely unraveled, she would have been mortified.

As the train rattled along the tracks, Dawn continued grinding against her lover's crotch without having said a single word, her sole intention of making Cynthia hot and bothered working much better than she had hoped.

_"Area 2, Northeast Marshlands," _the electronic voice announced over the speakers.

Cynthia nearly cried out in relief as the train came to a stop at the next station. She grabbed Dawn's hand and pulled her through a group of school kids to exit the train, not caring when her elbow connected with something she, in retrospect, realized to be a small face. After escaping the thick crowd and making her way out to the platform, the champion broke into a sprint, trailing a giggling Dawn behind her. They wound their way through the paths of the thick marshland until they were hidden from view of the train platform by a row of trees. Once she was certain they were safe from any wandering eyes, the blonde woman grabbed her young lover and held their bodies flush together. Dawn barely had enough time to catch a breath before Cynthia had captured her lips in a rough, needy kiss.

It was her turn to play.

Not wanting to waste anymore time, she slid down Dawn's body and lifted her skirt, burying her nose in her young lover's soft, pink pussy and inhaling deeply, allowing the scent to wash over her. She stuck out her tongue and slowly dragged it over the glistening slit, careful to avoid the small bundle of nerves, which drew a whimper from the girl above her. She chuckled and nipped at Dawn's inner thigh as she eased a finger into her dripping sex.

"Cynthiaaa," the dark-haired girl whined, tangling her fingers in the thick, blonde locks. "Don't tease."

_Not so fond of the teasing when you're on the receiving end, huh? _Cynthia thought. As tempting as it was to leave Dawn so close to the edge, she knew that the sooner Dawn got off, the sooner they could resume the Marill hunt and return home for real fun. She wrapped her lips around Dawn's clit and inserted a second finger, curling the two to press against the sensitive spot within her. Dawn bucked her hips as her walls closed around Cynthia's fingers as she quickly came.

_Guess I wasn't the only one turned from before._

As the waves of her orgasm subsided and she regained control of her legs, Dawn reached down to Cynthia and pulled her up by her shoulders. "That was a good start, but there's something else I want from you," she husked, trailing her hands down the front of the tightening black jeans. Just as her fingers found their way to the zipper, a rustling from the grass behind them drew her attention from her task. Dawn looked over her lover's shoulder and let out a gasp, her eyes gleaming.

"A Marill!" she shrieked in delight, ceasing her administrations and taking off in the direction of the Pokémon.

Cynthia stared at the younger girl, slack-jawed as she disappeared into the trees.

"D-Dawn?!" she called after her, but she was already long gone.

"You've got to be kidding me," she groaned to herself, letting her head fall back in defeat, "I was just cockblocked by a rodent."

If Dawn was anything, she was determined. Cynthia would attest to that until the day she died as she trudged through the trees, looking for any sign of her girlfriend. To her left she heard what seemed to be a battle and decided to head in that direction, figuring it was a safe bet. She followed the sounds and came upon a clearing where in the middle Dawn had just issued a command to her beloved Piplup to tackle a weary Marill. Before the attack connected, Dawn was already reaching for an empty Poké ball on her belt so she could throw it right before the Pokémon had time to recover. The attack landed, the ball was tossed, and the group waited.

One shake...Two shakes...Three shakes..._Ding!_

Dawn threw her hands up and cheered as the ball grew still. Piplup leapt into her arms and she spun her darling Pokémon around, the two of them chatting back and forth merrily. There came a whistling from behind her and she saw Cynthia standing by a tree, waving her over.

Cynthia always enjoyed watching Dawn battle, even more than she enjoyed the way her short skirt flittered about as she jumped in celebration...But, not as much as the fact that Dawn would more often than not leave her panties behind on days they went out together.

Dawn put the newly occupied Poké ball back on her belt and had Piplup return to its own before she ran over to where Cynthia was standing. She threw her arms around the taller woman's neck and crushed their lips together.

"That was a good battle. You have wonderful technique."

The blue-haired tease simply smirked and ran her fingers over the tip of Cynthia's jean clad bulge. Cynthia clenched her jaw and pushed her hips forward into her girlfriend's touch. "You know, there's nothing like a battle to get me all revved up again and I have other techniques I'm sure you'd love to see," she squeezed Cynthia's dick, "or feel."

"You little minx," Cynthia hissed through her teeth, brushing Dawn's hand aside and unzipping her pants herself. The jeans were pushed down her legs, followed by her boxer briefs, and her member stood tall and throbbing. "You better be ready for another go because I have yet to get off today."

The champion roughly spun her lover around and pressed her against the tree before flipping up her skirt, revealing her bare bottom and dripping sex. Dawn bit her bottom lip as she looked over her shoulder at the blonde who was eyeing her like a hungry wolf. She gave a slight shake of her rear and that was all Cynthia needed. Without another word, she grabbed the hips in front of her and thrust the entire length of her arousal into Dawn's awaiting pussy. The blue-haired trainer threw a hand over her mouth to keep from crying out in surprise, pain, and ecstasy at the abruptness of the act.

Dawn dug the nails of her other hand into the bark of the tree and squeezed her eyes shut, gasping harder with each thrust Cynthia delivered. The ball of warmth in the pit of her stomach and began to spread, growing hotter as her girlfriend's thick member pushed deep into her pussy.

Cynthia brought her right hand down to Dawn's ass with a firm _smack _that made the younger girl start with a yelp. This etched a smile over the champion's face and she continued spanking the younger woman, turning her ass a dark pink color before doing the same to the other side.

The taller of the two reluctantly withdrew her cock from the warmth it was buried in and turned Dawn around so her back was to the tree. The bark scraped her skin through her shirt but the sting only added to her pleasure. Cynthia pulled one of her legs over her own hip, guiding her pulsating member back into her awaiting heat. Dawn bucked her hips and whimpered. "More, _please_," she begged, using her leg to pull Cynthia closer.

Cynthia slid a finger into her mouth and withdrew it to press the tip against Dawn's tight, puckered rear entrance. This produced a small squeak from the young girl, but no refusal. Taking it as a sign to continue, the blonde pushed the first digit of her finger past the tight ring of muscle. The new sensation caused Dawn's muscles to constrict, eliciting deep moans from both women.

Bird Pokémon took flight from the surrounding treetops and ground types receded into their burrows as the duo's elated cries rang through the marshlands. Dawn was the first to reach her peak, Cynthia's deep thrusts and her own hand stimulating her clit forcing her over the edge, and screamed out. Cynthia quickly silenced her by covering her mouth with her own, but Dawn's quivering inner walls became too much and she came deep inside her lover. She managed to keep from yelling out by biting down hard on Dawn's bottom lip, which caused another wave to wash over the girl.

They remained close as their heartbeats and breathing returned to normal, basking in the afterglow of their most daring lovemaking. The champion pulled out of her girlfriend and watched as her ejaculation slowly leaked from her pussy and trickled down her inner thighs. Dawn shivered at the sudden feeling of emptiness and fell forward onto her knees, giggling when Cynthia's softening member brushed against her cheek. She turned and licked its length, savoring the mix of both their fluids. Cynthia shuddered and removed Dawn's hat, tangling her fingers in the dark blue tresses and tugging so their eyes met.

"If you keep that up," she muttered, feeling her cock twitch, "we'll be here all day."

A devilish grin flashed over Dawn's face before she pulled from Cynthia's grip and sucked her entire member into her mouth, bobbing her head a few times before releasing it again with a small pop.

"That's the plan."


End file.
